Akatsuki
by CrimsonKunoichi
Summary: Sequel to 'Most Attractive'


Title: Akatsuki

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura

Rating: T

Crimsonkunoichi: I own Deidara!!!

Deidara: No you don't

[Crimsonkunoichi cries

Deidara: Crimsonkunoichi does not own Naruto… or me.

Sequel to Most Attractive

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock

The chattering of a clock was the only noise in one of the many dark rooms of the Akatsuki base, and apparently it was the only room that actually had a clock… why? Possibly, because the owner of the room was none other than the laziest pink-haired kunoichi ever to exist. But then again there aren't many pink-haired kunoichi anyway.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ever annoying wake up call filled the otherwise still room, only to be shortly followed by a loud crashing sound. Sakura moaned a satisfied grunt as the stupid thing crashed against the wall, snuggling under the cover once more her arms reaching out to hug the body she knew was lying next to her. Finding what she was looking for she rapped her arms around the blonde next to her while mumbling incoherent things under her breath.

Deidara gave a small laugh. "Remind me never to wake you up, yeah"

Sakura opened one lazy eye to look at the man she was currently using as a pillow, "hun?" she mumbled half asleep.

"The clock" He said nodding his head in the direction of the destroyed object. "Do you do that to people who wake you up, hmm?"

Sakura smiled; lifting her head from the pillow she placed a kiss on Deidara's lips. "Not to you" she said, "Unless you deserve it that is" she finished with a wink.

"Is that so?" he inquired raising a sunshine brow at her

"You can be sure" she giggled.

"You're mean, un" he said, leaning down to kiss her again. "And a pervert" he added between kisses.

"What was that?" Sakura said breaking the kiss. "I am no pervert… actually I wasn't the one repeatedly trying to mount me last night" she hunf'd her annoyance.

"You started it, yeah. And I don't see why we couldn't, un"

Sakura answered him with a glare "Because…" she started slowly as to give her time to come up with a valid excuse "I don't go sleeping around" she finished while inwardly patting her own back at her superb answer.

"I never told you to sleep around… I said you should sleep with me, hmm"

"Yeah, then am I supposed to sleep with every guy that says that?" she looked at him triumphantly with a 'gotcha' look.

"Not unless you want the poor bastard to die, un" Deidara took a serious tone "You are mine, hmm."

"Since when may I ask?" she sarcastically questioned giving him a dirty look that said 'yeah right'

"Since now" he said in such a serious tone that he even let the trademark 'hmm' out.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by his lips before the words came out. Deidara ran his tongue between her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. As the kiss got deeper still Sakura felt Deidara's ever nimble fingers working their way down her stomach till they rested at the hem of her panties. Sakura tried to break the kiss to protest once more, but Deidara held her lips in an iron grip with his own as his free hand instantly moved to grab both her wrists and hold them above her head as him hand dove under the cloth of her panties.

Sakura felt a hot tongue teasing her in a torturously wonderful way, and as much as she tried to fight it, he was too good and she failed miserably… "Deidara…" she moaned his name like a chant again and again each time a little louder.

On the other side of the door stood only all the other Akatsuki members, Kisame was giggling in a very unmanly way. They all had been there for about five minutes now and doing their best to keep from bursting in laughter all but Itachi that is; he was still sulking over last night's events.

The moans coming from inside had been growing louder and louder for the past few minutes now which was what called their attention in first place and the final touch was given when they heard bed began to creak.

Yup Deidara had sure hit the jack pot with yesterdays bet, as he hadn't only won but also took the 'prize' home… or better yet, to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know, but that's life, hmm

Reviews people!!!

Thanks.


End file.
